


Drug Interaction

by ceedeeandco (Scedasticity)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Psychotropic Drugs, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/ceedeeandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby should really know better than to leave Sam unsupervised.  He gets all sorts of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt by rokhal on an ohsam commentfic thread on LiveJournal:
> 
> _Dreamroot is nice because it knocks you out while you're experiencing worlds beyond the merely physical, and stops you from acting out your hallucinations and sleep-walking for three miles with no shoes on._
> 
> _Other ancient drugs of divination, like Datura stramonium, the Devil's Weed, do not stop you from acting out your hallucinations, which can be detailed and terrifying, and last for over a day. Datura stramonium is one "recreational" drug that most experimenters only ever try once._
> 
> _It also has the potential to compound life-threatening poisoning with exhaustion, disorientation, heat stroke, arrest for public intoxication, and involuntary commitment to a mental health facility for observation -- after you're found half-naked in a gas station, fending off invisible banshees with a hubcap and a broken wine bottle. Or something along those lines._
> 
> _Datura has also been used for scrying and remote viewing. It's one of the more high-octane herbs of American witchcraft. So it's conceivable that Sam could one day have the bright idea of brewing some up._

Twenty-four hours. Ruby had been gone for _twenty-four hours_ , and somehow Sam had managed to decide to scry -- or something -- with datura, find datura, eat datura, shoot the television, stuff a pillow into the toilet, shatter the windows, spread the leftover jimsonweed all over the parking lot, draw what appeared to be some sort of inside-out devil's trap around the car, and give himself a nosebleed trying to exorcise the motel manager -- and considering the flask she'd filled for him not two days earlier, he must have been trying pretty damned hard. (Fortunately he'd shot the office phone, too, or the police would probably have beaten her there.)

The manager's face lit up at someone, anyone, coming into the office. "Call the cops!" he screeched. "This guy's fucking insane!"

Ruby spared him a single glance. "Sam, he's not possessed."

Sam didn't seem to hear her. "Where is he?! Give him _back_. Give him back _now_!"

"You know him? Shit, lady, get him away from me!"

"He's not a demon, Sam, you can't exorcise him. You're going to hurt yourself." If he hadn't already.

"I know he's not a demon," Sam hissed. "He's an _angel_. They got him out, they're getting him out, they'll get him out, but they just want to use him. Give him cheeseburgers but they just think he's a sword, they just want to use him."

Fucking great. He was high on datura and hallucinating angels and presumably Dean escaping Hell -- that'd send him right back into a bottle when he came down. "Sam--"

"Trust them, trust them not me, but I'll get them, I'll get his demons and kill them all. Kill them all. He remembers Alastair. I'll kill Alastair." Aaaand, back to the manager. "You used Alastair to hurt him!"

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about! Lady, _stop_ him!"

"Working together, working apart... Six hundred sixty-six seals on the wall, six hundred sixty-six seals. Take one down, pass us around, six hundred sixty-five seals on the wall. That scans _good_."

One, Sam really couldn't sing, and two, shit. Maybe the scrying wasn't a bust. "Sam--"

"DAH-dah-dah DAH-dah-dah DAH-dah-dah-dah. What's that? Not iambic. Professor, what's a DAH-dah-dah?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm your professor! Go sit down!"

"Sam," Ruby tried again. "Sam, why don't you come out to the car. I bet you'd like to see your car, wouldn't you? The Impala? _Dean's_ car?" Weepy Sam would be better than raving Sam. Barely.

Sam spun all the way around, almost overbalancing. His pupils were so huge his eyes almost looked black. " _You're_ using me, too," he hissed. The motel manager was going for a cell phone; without looking, Sam flung out a hand and sent the manager, and most of the furniture, crashing against the opposite wall. "With your bloody leash. Lead me to hell after I don't want to go there."

Shit, shit, this was not good. "Sam, what are you talking about? I'm trying to help you--" Help you kill Lilith, she would have said, but she didn't know how specific the visions had gotten. She just had to hope he wouldn't remember this.

"Help me let him use me, wear me to prom, kill everything, I'm a monster, everyone knows." His eyes darkened, the blackness seeming to spread into the whites for a moment, and she wondered wildly if he'd mixed the blood in with the datura. "You want me to be your monster. _You're using me_."

Ruby tried to argue, tried to talk him down, but he'd stretched out his hand and the world was constricting and soon she couldn't say anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge-Of-The-Future!Sam then leads to a very different Season 4, with a less apocalyptic ending but even more crazy powers and drug use. Important dates scrawled all over the inside of the Impala may be involved at some point.


	2. Comedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drug Interaction" was supposed to be a one-shot, so I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but here's what happens next.

Sam woke up in the passenger seat of the Impala, with the rising sun in his eyes and his head throbbing like it was about to explode. He managed to open the door and lean out before he threw up, but it hardly mattered -- he couldn't do anything but dry heave. Then he overbalanced and fell _out_ of the car.

Well, he'd known ahead of time that datura had some nasty side effects. If the primary effects paid off, he could cope with that. _Probably dehydrated._ Sam fumbled back into the car for a lukewarm bottle of water, and took small sips as he tried to figure out where he was.

The Impala was about twenty feet off a highway, in the weeds behind a large road sign.

Actually... that looked like the back of a large Iowa-shaped sign.

The last place he remembered being was in Michigan.

Sam resisted the urge to crawl back into the car and check the odometer. He wasn't sure what it had said before.

It was probably just as well. Ruby's coma-body wouldn't be telling anyone anything ( _blood sex love betrayal_ ), but he was pretty sure the motel manager had been alive after Sam pulled the angel out of him, and that guy had been freaked.

...Wait. _I can't exorcize angels like that._ Maybe it hadn't actually been an angel. That would be just as well, too. They might interfere, if they knew he knew about their plan. It also meant he'd spent a couple hours terrorizing the motel manager, but he'd have to live with that.

He needed to find a less public place to lie low and regroup.

He should probably try to get the blood off his face first.

He couldn't help but notice there didn't seem to be any tire tracks in the weeds between the highway and the Impala.

 

A few hours later, he had a room in a crappy motel in Ames. He took a shower, did not try to eat anything, and curled up on the bed that should have been Dean's with a refilled water bottle and a pad of paper. The memories of the scrying were already fading.

1\. ANGELS WILL BRING DEAN BACK ON SEPTEMBER 18.

( _Buried alive, dig himself out, alone and afraid and--_ )

2\. Angels & demons are trying to start Apocalypse -- working together? not sure 

( _Angels hate me, the boy with demon blood, I can accept that, but how can_ angels _hate_ everybody _? I believed, Ibelievedibelievedibelieved--_ )

3\. KILLING LILITH IS THE FINAL SEAL. Seals on Devil's "cage"?

( _"It always had to be you."_ )

4\. Use us in Apocalypse -- Lucifer wants SW, angels want DW?

5\. First seal is Dean "breaking" in Hell? angels too slow? on purpose?

6\. Drinking demon blood addictive. Personality-altering? Dean very upset.

( _Smashing into walls, disgust on Dean's face, smashing Dean into walls, oh god what's wrong with me--_ )

7\. Sigils to banish/keep away/hide from angels, killed with angel swords. Lost details on sigils.

Sam sat back and studied his list. There should be more, and so much of it was so vague, but it was a start.

Loathe as he was to admit it, at this point waiting until the angels saved Dean was probably the smartest thing to do. They already had a workable plan, and they could presumably deal with the resurrecting after the soul-retrieval and repair the damage to his body. Sam kind of thought he _could_ come up with a way to get Dean himself (the datura opened so many doors) but it wouldn't be any faster than the angels, even slow-on-purpose angels, and it would be risky, and he couldn't justify jeopardizing a sure thing just to salve his pride.

Since he needed the angels to do that, he had to avoid alerting them that he was going off script until after Dean came back. That would mean the first seal-thing would be broken, too.

So after Dean came back, the first thing he'd have to do is kill Lilith before anyone could break any of the _middle_ sixty-four seals. Sam wasn't sure if that would permanently seal the cage or if they'd find some way around it, but it would derail everyone's plans for the moment, and it would leave Lilith dead.

Killing Lilith would probably require a lot of demon blood, and maybe some more datura to clear his mind, so possibly he shouldn't contact Dean until _after_ Lilith was taken care of.

That seemed right. Dean would be angry no matter what ( _but not the worst thing he didn't say the worst thing_ they _said the worst thing_ ); it would be better if Dean was angry and Lilith was dead. And Alastair. Then he could be done.


	3. A Collection of Letters

_Letter postmarked August 3, Ames, IA_

Dear Bobby,

You were right about Ruby and I'm sorry for arguing with you. She's gone now. ~~I just really wanted to believe that "demon" didn't always mean "evil".~~ I'm doing further research on Lilith on my own -- don't worry, I'm not going after her right now.

Rumors are going around about some kind of un-demon that's either new or just recently back in the game. They might enjoy manipulating humans to work for them. They're supposed to be really, really powerful. I've enclosed some sigils which are supposed to banish them or keep them out (labeled respectively) if drawn in fresh human blood. I haven't tried to see what they actually do.

I'll try to get in touch before too long.

Sam

P.S.: There are reports of the un-demons burning psychics' eyes out of their heads for looking at them, or something. You might want to pass the warning on if you know anyone. S.W.  
P.P.S.: I don't know how reliable it is, but I've heard there might be some sort of coordinated ghost attack on hunters planned for late September. I know it sounds silly, but I thought you should know. S.W.

* * *

_Letter postmarked August 18, Windom, MN:_

Dear Ms. Milligan,

My name is Sam Winchester, and I'm one of John Winchester's sons -- I don't know if he mentioned us to you. I only recently learned about you and Adam.

I'm sorry I'm not writing under better circumstances. I regret to inform you that my father passed away several years ago.

I don't know how much John told you about his work. He had -- the family has -- some very dangerous enemies, and they are only becoming more so. At this point, contact with us would only put both of you in danger. No one knows about your connection to the Winchesters. We should try to keep it that way.

So, we're going to keep our distance for now. Please be careful, and tell Adam to be careful, too.

I've included a list of numbers you can call if you think something is looking for you. Most of these will lead to your being identified with us, so only use them if you need to.

If things settle down to a point where it would be safe for you to contact us, my brother or I will write again and you can decide what you want to do.

Sincerely,  
Sam Winchester

* * *

_Note shoved under the door of an apartment in Cleveland, OH, August 28:_

You will be approached by something calling itself the angel Uriel. DO NOT LET IT IN. It is loyal to Lucifer.

* * *

_Unfinished letters thrown in the Impala's rear footwell:_

~~Bobby,  
There's a girl named Anna Milton in Ohio. She might or might not have been hospitalized for hearing voices. She and her family might be the target of some powerful demons in the next six months. If~~

~~Dear Ms. Milton,  
The voices you've been hearing~~

~~Dear Mr. Novak,  
For your family's sake~~

~~Dear Mr. Shurley,  
You~~ ~~I can't begin~~ ~~You are the most outrageously~~ ~~Surprise! We're real! Look us UP, dumbass!~~

~~Dear Mr. Montgomery,~~

* * *

_Letter postmarked September 16, Pontiac, MI:_

Bobby,

It's happening the day after tomorrow. They're bringing him back ~~so they can~~ but for their reasons. I have to move fast to ~~kill~~ stop them. I left a note for him to go to you but if he doesn't look for the car. ~~He doesn't remember yet but he will and he needs~~ I may be some time but I know what I have to do. ~~Take care of him~~ ~~Keep an eye~~ Please take care of him.

Sam

P.S.: Remember no psychic scrying eyes burn out!!!!!

 

* * *

_Letter left on the driver's seat of the Impala, September 18, 2008:_

Dean,

If you're reading this, you found the car and probably want to yell at me for leaving it unlocked. I will be back as soon as I can. There's a cooler in the passenger side footwell with some water and snacks in it, and clean clothes for you in the bag next to it.

I wanted to bring you back, but I didn't. I've been trying to track the things that did. Something big is going on.

When I say I'll be back as soon as I can, what I mean is I'll meet you at Bobby's in a few weeks. I won't have my cell; it's in the trunk.

~~Lo~~ ~~In case something hap~~  
Love,  
Sam

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"


End file.
